


Coffee (Fucking) in the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, Dancing, Drawing, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Stargazing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke spends the morning with Lexa, reminiscing and sketching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee (Fucking) in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Coffee by Miguel, Often by The Weeknd
> 
> Lexa's tattoo is a modified version of the poem "I carry your heart with me" by e.e. Cummings.

**_I wish I could paint our love_ **

**_These moments and vibrant hues_ **

**_Wordplay, turns into gun play_ **

**_And gun play turns into pillow talk_ **

**_And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams_ **

**_Sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning_ **

 

A tangled mass of blonde hair pops out from beneath white sheets. Clarke is disorientated for a moment, but then she stretches deliciously and smiles sleepily. Her body aches and hums in the most delightful ways. She runs a hand through her hair and swipes a hand over her face to remove the lingering traces of sleep. Then Clarke rolls over in the luxuriously soft bed to take a look at her companion.

 

Lexa is sprawled out next to her on her stomach, her face turned towards the large sliding glass doors that open onto a patio and a view of the ocean. Pale pink light is filtering through open blinds and casting everything in the warm glow of morning. The sheets are caught around Lexa’s hips, leaving much of her exposed, so Clarke admires the muscled back of the woman beside her, the tan skin decorated with dark ink. There's a large scar that cuts through the middle of the tattoo, disrupting its pattern with a jagged, white streak of skin. Clarke wants to reach out and trace along the black and white lines with her fingers, with her mouth and her tongue, but she knows it will wake Lexa, who is deserving of some rest.

 

Instead, Clarke slips out of bed her hands itching for a sketchbook and pencils. She pulls on an oversized sweatshirt of Lexa’s that falls to mid thigh, scoops up her drawing materials, and settles into the chair in the corner of the bedroom. From here she has a wonderful view of Lexa, including her face, soft and relaxed in sleep. Clarke starts there, putting pencil to paper, sketching out the outlines of Lexa’s form. She works slowly, savoring the time she has to cherish Lexa unobserved.

 

Her eyes take in Lexa’s thick, wild, brown hair, curly and messy from sleep. Her strong jaw and full lips, slightly parted as she breathes easy. Her long dark eyelashes fluttering against her cheek. From there Clarke’s eyes wander down bare skin, reverent as they catalouge every freckle, scar, patch of ink. Clarke’s eyes halt on the tattoo placed on the right side of Lexa’s ribs. A fond smile touches her lips as she remembers how Lexa decided to acquire that particular piece of ink.

 

**_We talk street art and sarcasm_ **

**_Crass humor and high fashion_ **

 

_Clarke watches in awe as Lexa’s head tip back with laughter. They’ve been dating seriously for nearly ten months and casually about a month before that, but Clarke thinks she could find a new reason to fall in love with Lexa everyday. This date, Clarke’s turn to plan, has been going spectacularly so far, if not exactly as intended._

__

_Apparently Clarke had forgotten to set the dinner reservations, so the plan to take Lexa to that new Italian place she’d been dying to try was a bust. They’d gone to their favorite hole in the wall dinner, instead, looking awkwardly out of place in fancy date night getup. The food was delicious as always though, with Clarke’s chocolate chip pancakes and Lexa’s cheeseburger and fries._

__

_Next they’d gone to see this comedy show. It turned out to be, well, extraordinarily bad. So bad that its utter dreadfulness left them in fits of giggles. They had taken to playing a drinking game where they took a hearty gulp every time a joke failed elicit any laughter or applause. The results had them both decently tipsy._

__

_Now they’re out prowling the streets just before one in the morning. Lexa has an arm slung around Clarke’s shoulders and is giving her a wicked grin. These are the kinds of things Lexa only does when she’s had a bit drink and is feeling reckless and carefree. It’s rare that Clarke glimpses this part of Lexa, typically serious and conscientious, but it always makes her feel wild and bursting with hopeful youth. It’s a much needed release with Clarke in her second year of medical school and Lexa in her first year as a full-time member of the Senator’s staff._

__

_As they wander aimlessly along the streets of downtown, they’re people watching and making up stories for the strangers with whom they cross paths._

__

_“Okay, see that girl over there? The one in the green dress?” Lexa points out her out, unsteadily making her way down the street in stiletto heels with two other girls chasing after her. “What do you think, Clarke? Boyfriend trouble or a fight with her friends?”_

  

_Clarke takes a moment to consider the possibilities with her swirling mind. “No, no. Neither. Where is your gaydar at, Lexa? She was clearly aiming to catch the attention of that girl in the leather jacket. But leather jacket picked up the girl in the black dress.”_

_Lexa stops on the sidewalk to squint across the street at them. Leather jacket catches green dress and whirls her around. A flurry of words are exchanged before leather jacket drags the other girl into a kiss. In the background, the girl in black huffs and storms off._

_A small smile playing on her lips, Lexa turns to Clarke. “Damn. How did I miss the gay?”_

_Clarke leans in to plant a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “You can be a little clueless. It took a solid month of me flirting with you for you to realize I was interested.”_

_“You could have just told me, Clarke. I was obviously into you, but I thought you were straight.” Lexa gets them moving again down a side street._

_“I told you about other girls I’d had crushes on. I practically painted ‘bisexual’ on my forehead.” No reply. She looks to Lexa only to be met with a faceful of brown hair. “Lexa?”_

_She hums back to Clarke, but her attention has been captured by something else. Clarke leans around her to see what it is and gasps as she freezes in place. The wall of has been covered with a giant mural, spiraling galaxies and scattered stars in glow-in-the-dark paint._

_They stand for a few minutes in silence, admiring the gorgeous work before them._

_Lexa’s voice startles Clarke out of her reverie. “I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart). I fear no fate (for you are my fate). This is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart.” She’s repeating to Clarke the words that gleam from the center of the mural._

 

_Clarke meets Lexa’s gaze, suddenly earnest, sober, and intently focused on Clarke. Her voice caresses the words in heartfelt way that causes Clarke’s breath to catch and her heart to thunder. The only response she has is to press her lips to Lexa’s, trying to convey all the passion and love she feels for her in this moment. When the kiss ends, their foreheads lean together and their eyes shine with happy affection._

_The moment is broken by Lexa’s chuckle. “I guess I should go memorize some poetry so that I can recite it to you and get in your pants, Clarke.”_

_Clarke scoffs indignantly, slapping at Lexa’s shoulder, but Lexa just continues to grin, unperturbed. They settle again, looking at the mural, arms wrapped around each other._

_"I like that. Maybe I'll get a tattoo. I’ll always remember this night; your heart safe in my care, our future limitless before us, our love keeping the stars apart." Lexa murmurs, breaking the still of the night._

_"Sometimes you say such beautiful things, a girl could fall in love.” She sighs in wonder at this incredible woman, leaning heavily into her warm embrace. Clarke does a does a double take a second later. “Wait, are you serious about the tattoo?”_

_“I’m always serious, Clarke.” Lexa whips out her phone to take a picture of the mural._

_She gets the tattoo inked permanently into her skin two months later._

 

_**Peach color, moon glistens, the plot thickens** _

_**As we laugh over shotguns and tongue kisses** _

 

Clarke takes her time penciling in the black and white galaxy and stars that adorn Lexa’s ribs. Her pencil draws reverently over the words of the poem that stand out from the center of the piece. She thinks that that moment, that night might have been when she realized that she wanted Lexa forever. There wasn’t anybody else who could know her or understand her like Lexa. There wasn’t anybody else who could inspire these breathtaking feelings in her like Lexa. There wasn’t anybody else that she could ever want or love the way she wanted and loved Lexa.

 

Just when Clarke lifts her pencil from the page, tattoo complete, Lexa’s eyes pop open. She squints around for a second, then her eyes slam shut again and her nose scrunches up.

 

“Good morning, babe.” Clarke grins brightly at her.

 

Lexa grumbles a noise into the pillow before forming actual words. "Why aren't you in bed?" Her voice is that soothing, drowsy rasp that brings goosebumps to Clarke’s skin.

 

“I woke up and wanted to sketch. I think the time change is messing with me.” Lexa makes an unhappy noise and sinks further into her pillow. She looks close to drifting off again.

 

"Is somebody still sleepy?" Clarke asks. She loves Lexa like this, grumpy and hardly willing to do more than make petulant sounds.

 

"You wore me out, Clarke." Lexa mumbles huffily.

 

Clarke smirks even though Lexa’s eyes are closed. “Maybe you should be working out more if it’s this easy to wear you down.”

 

Lexa cracks one eye open to glare at her. “Four hours was not easy, Clarke. I need my recovery time.” She sounds genuinely affronted that Clarke is questioning her stamina.

 

“Yeah, you’re going to need all the rest you can get because I’m not done with you.” She allows her eyes to run appreciatively over Lexa’s form again.

 

Clarke sets down her sketchbook and pencils so that she can move to the bed and sit on the edge close to Lexa. Now she can fulfill her earlier wish and run her hands over the warm skin of Lexa's back.

 

The woman sighs and rumbles happily under her touch. “I like the sound of that.” Despite the sentiment her eyes flutter shut tiredly.

 

Clarke knows that her exhaustion isn’t just due to their activities the previous night, but also all the overtime Lexa had been working in preparation for this trip. “Go back to sleep, Lex. It’s still early.”

 

Lexa hums in agreement but lifts herself onto her elbows and tilts her head towards Clarke. Getting the message, Clarke cups Lexa's jaw to guide her into a gentle kiss.

 

The kiss ends and Lexa flops back down into the same position on the bed. The movement has shifted her hair to bare the skin on the back of her neck. There is a dark bruise there that catches Clarke’s attention. Clarke bends down to nuzzle into it and leave a soothing kiss. Lexa is already half-asleep, only capable of a quiet, happy purr. The positioning of the bruise has Clarke smiling and flashing back to another time she left a deep love bite in that exact spot.

 

**_Bubble bath, Truth or Dare, and Would You Rather_ **

**_A cold flame, the thrill of no shame_ **

**_Drugs, sex, and polaroids_ **

**_Pick a star in the sky_ **

**_We could both say goodbye all night_  **

 

_Clarke giggles as the water sloshes over the side of the tub. She steadies herself and reaches again towards the bottle of champagne sitting beside the tub. When she finally settles back into the tub with the bottle in hand, she can feel Lexa shaking with laughter in front of her._

__

_“I think you’re reaching your limit, Clarke.” She can hear the dry humor dripping from Lexa’s voice._

__

_“It’s my graduation night. I’m allowed to get as drunk as I want.” She wraps an arm around Lexa’s waist and pulls her back to rest against her. “I’m allowed to do whatever I want.”_

__

_“Is that so? Well, what do you want, Clarke?” She almost see the cute smile that she knows is playing along Lexa’s lips._

__

_She takes a swig of champagne, then passes it to Lexa. “This right here. This is what I want. You, champagne, a hot bath filled with bubbles, nothing to do tomorrow so we can stay up all night.” Clarke sighs happily and tips her head forward to rest on Lexa’s shoulder._

__

_There’s a pause while Lexa skims her hand over Clarke’s thigh and down her calf. She adjusts a bit so that she fits more comfortably between Clarke’s legs with her back to Clarke’s chest. Clarke shivers at Lexa’s touch and turns to watch the movement of Lexa’s throat closely when she tilts her head back to take a long pull of champagne._

__

_Finally, Lexa says, “I like the way you think, Clarke.”_

__

_Clarke hums in acknowledgement and accepts the bottle back from Lexa. The sweet champagne, the hot bath, the lavender scent of the bubbles, Lexa’s silken skin pressed against hers; Clarke is feeling pleasantly dizzy._

__

_“You know what we should do?” Clarke blurts out suddenly._

****

_“What’s that?” Lexa humors her._

__

_“We should play Would You Rather.”_

__

_Lexa chuckles. “Alright. It seems quite high school for a newly graduated doctor, but okay.”_

__

_“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it. I’ll go first. Would you rather spend a day with my mom or spend a day with my exes?” Clarke says the first thing that comes to mind. She gulps down more champagne, waiting for Lexa’s reply._

__

_Lexa snorts. “Is that even a question? Your exes. Your mother hates me, Clarke.”_

__

_Clarke laughs a little. “You guys just got off on the wrong foot and she’s protective. I don’t think she hates you anymore.”_

__

_Lexa shakes her head. “Whatever you say, Clarke. Okay. Would you rather have night sex or morning sex?”_

__

_“Don’t wanna choose. All night sex.” She pouts. Lexa tuts at her. “Fine. Morning, it’s a great way to start the day.”_

 

_“I agree. It makes morning bearable.” Her hand dips to squeeze Clarke’s right thigh before snatching the champagne back from Clarke._

 

_“Would you rather only be able to talk in third person or never be able to call somebody by their name?” Clarke questions._

 

_“Third person. You know I could never give up saying your name, Clarke.” Clarke rewards her sweet words with kisses along the top of her shoulder._

 

_“Would you rather have sex only in bed or only have sex outside the bedroom?” Lexa continues the game._

_”Outside the bedroom. Variety is the spice of life.” She nips at her ear and wraps her arms around her tightly. ”You’re only doing sex questions. You have something on your mind, Lexa?”_

_“Mmm, maybe you should find out.”_

_Clarke takes that as a challenge. Her hands lift to cup Lexa’s breasts and her mouth fixes on the back of Lexa’s neck, sucking hard. Lexa groans and fumbles to set the champagne down on the ledge next to the bathtub. As soon as it’s down, she’s melting back into Clarke and gripping her thighs with both hands._

_Clarke slips one hand down between Lexa’s spreading thighs and finds her wet from more than the bath. Her mouth keeps working at the elegant neck exposed to her as her palm cups Lexa’s mound. Her hips jerk and grind into that touch while she sighs gently._

_“Clarke. Inside.” She rasps out._

_Clarke’s fingers respond instantly, two slipping into the dripping heat that awaits them. She sets a quick pace, curling her fingers to stimulate that spot on Lexa’s front wall. It’s only a few minutes before Lexa is coming, fingers digging into Clarke’s thighs and squirming hard enough to splash water out of the tub._

_She slumps against Clarke when it’s done, boneless and sated while Clarke flutters kisses over the dark bruise she left on the back of Lexa’s neck._

 

**_I wish I could paint our love_ **

**_These moments and vibrant hues_ **

**_Wordplay, turns into gun play_ **

**_And gun play turns into pillow talk_ **

**_And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams_ **

**_Sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning_ **

 

Clarke is back in the chair, her sketchbook in her lap. She’s finished up the sketch of Lexa in bed. Now she’s caught up in memories of the night before, after dinner and drinks they had gone out dancing. It’s a favorite activity of theirs and has led to many passionate nights between the sheets (or against the wall, or in the car, or bent over the kitchen table, or on the floor). She sweeps her pencil across a clean page, outlining Lexa’s beautiful figure, trying to capture the grace of her movements. Rather than drawing Lexa as she looked last night, Clarke finds herself drawing Lexa as she looked the first time they danced together.

 

_Clarke now knows that she had severely underestimated Lexa’s dancing ability. It’s their fourth date and Clarke had decided they should go dancing, get physical, end the night with the activity that Raven had so rudely interrupted last time. Unsure of how Lexa felt about packed clubs, she chose an easy hip hop dance class. Clarke definitely knew Lexa was athletic (she had just been getting up close and personal with Lexa’s very fit abs when Raven interrupted them), but Lexa could be so stiff and contained sometimes that Clarke thought she might be somewhat uncomfortable dancing._

_She could not have been more wrong._

_Lexa has been dancing circles around her for the entire class. Sexy circles. Elegant circles. Precisely coordinated circles. Clarke feels like an ungainly elephant next to her and Clarke knows from past encounters that she is not a bad dancer. It’s a go-to seduction move for her and it always works. She was supposed to be the one seducing and teasing Lexa with her dancing ability. But now she can barely unglue her eyes from Lexa long enough to remember how to dance._

_It’s infuriating. It’s arousing. It’s not a part of the plan. It’s made Clarke a little grumpy and a lot sexually frustrated._

_Lexa knows it too. She keeps throwing tiny smiles and smirks and even a wink at Clarke in the mirror while they work through the choreography. Clarke wants to throw her on the floor of the dance studio and rip off those leggings and tank top._

_Clarke is jerked out of her thoughts and intense staring at Lexa when the instructor cuts off the music._

_“Okay, class! We’re going to go back a take from the top. All the way through.”_

_They take up their starting positions again. Clarke gets distracted watching a bead of sweat roll down Lexa’s neck. All of her skin is glistening and Clarke is eager to taste it. Her eyes drag back up to meet Lexa’s in the mirror. She’s so focused there that she nearly misses the music._

_She jolts clumsily into the first movement of the dance and sees Lexa bite back a laugh. Dammit. Clarke is probably way out of rhythm for the entire dance, but she just can’t be bothered to focus on anything but Lexa. Lexa’s long muscled legs. The flash of tan skin when her tank top rides up. The enticing swivel of her hips. Her dark, intense eyes meeting Clarke’s. The dance ends but Clarke hardly notices as she fixates on Lexa._

 

_By the time Clarke recovers enough to have semi-coherent thoughts, they’re already back at her apartment. Lexa takes her hand and guides her to some open space in the living room. Clarke isn’t sure what she said to get them to this point, but apparently it was something good._

_She pushes in towards Lexa, the only thought in her mind is to kiss her, now. Lexa evades her though, shaking her head. “I think we need to do some more dancing, Clarke.” She uses her phone to start playing the song they had been dancing to before._

_Clarke wants to protest, they’ve done plenty of dancing, but then she loses her breath and her thoughts as Lexa’s hands settle on her waist and pull them together, chest to chest, hip to hip. Her eyes are dark and serious again, her hands firm and confident while she guides Clarke smoothly to the beat._

_“You know, Clarke, I expected you to be less clumsy seeing as it was your idea to go to a dance class.” Lexa says quietly to her while they move._

_Clarke flushes. “I was distracted.”_

_Lexa’s lips twitch. “I see. What could have possibly distracted you?”_

_“You know it was you. I had no idea you were such a good dancer.”_

_Lexa breaks into a full smile. She is still leading the movements of their hips when she presses even closer and whispers in Clarke’s ear. “I may have neglected to mention to you that I took dance lessons for several years, Clarke.”_

_Clarke can hardly breath at the hot air washing over her ear and neck. “I figured that out.” She gasps._

_Lexa spins Clarke so that she can fit herself to Clarke’s back and grind into her ass. Both of her hands slip under Clarke’s shirt and over her skin. Clarke reaches back and grips Lexa’s hair tightly in one hand, pushing her hips back into Lexa. Lexa’s lips brush along her ear and then she’s singing along with the music._

_“Ask me if I do this every day, I said, ‘Often.’ Ask how many times she rode the wave, ‘Not so often.’ Bitches down to do it either way, often. Baby, I can make that pussy rain, often. Often, often, girl I do this often. Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it.”_

_Clarke can’t hold back a groan. The embers of arousal she’s felt since the start of the dance class a couple hours ago burst into a full-blooded inferno. She had not expected the cute, solemn woman she first met at the library to be capable of this, but it can only mean good things for her. Clarke will never underestimate Lexa again._

_Clarke doesn’t resist when Lexa turns her and pulls her into a deep kiss. The dance is forgotten as they stumble towards Clarke’s bedroom._

_An hour later they’re piled in a tangled, sweaty heap on Clarke’s bed. Lexa is resting her head on Clarke’s chest with one arm hooked around her hips. Clarke slowly dragging her fingers through Lexa’s hair and along her scalp. A giddy grin spreads across Clarke’s face when Lexa presses a light kiss over her heart._

_“Dance class was the best idea I’ve ever had. Even if you did show me up.”_

_Lexa’s lips smile against her skin. “I think you really enjoyed me showing you up.”_

_Clarke rolls her eyes. “Somebody put on their cocky pants today. I’m not sure I like it.”_

_“The fact that you’re naked right now says otherwise, Clarke.”_

_“Are you going to be this smug and obnoxious every time we have sex?”_

_“So it was good enough for you to want more?”_

_Clarke just sighs dreamily. Lexa lifts herself up on an elbow to look at her, brushing her fingers against Clarke’s cheek until she opens her eyes. “I’m serious. It was good for you? You don’t think we moved too fast?”_

_“It was better than good and the perfect speed. Maybe too slow even, after Raven interrupted us.” Clarke catches Lexa’s hand and places light kisses on her fingertips._

_“Good.” Lexa bumps her nose into Clarke’s. “It was good for me too. We should do it again sometime, Clarke.”_

_They settle back down, content to while away the hours like this, secure in each other’s embrace._

 

**_Coffee in the morning_ **

**_I don't wanna wake you_ **

**_I just wanna watch you sleep_ **

**_It's the smell of your hair_ **

**_And it's the way that we feel_ **

**_I've never felt comfortable like this_ **

 

The sketch of Lexa dancing comes together nicely and is quickly finished. Clarke sets her sketchbook and pencils down, looking over to the bed. Lexa is still peacefully asleep so Clarke stands, stretching luxuriously, and then slips out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

 

With a steaming mug in hand Clarke returns to the bedroom and curls back up in the chair, gazing out to the view of the beach and the waves through the sliding glass doors. She can just make out the gentle sound of the waves washing up on shore, the distant cries of seagulls in the early morning. The air is cool this early, but still humid and thick. Clarke can almost taste the salt hanging heavily around her. The sun has risen fully above the horizon by now, pinks, oranges, and yellows blending beautifully over the sparkling blues and greens of the ocean. Clarke prefers the innocent optimism of sunrises to the fading grace of sunsets. She especially loves to share these moments with Lexa, and they’ve spent many mornings watching the sun start a new day after a long night spent awake and together.

 

**_Old souls we found a new religion_ **

**_Now I'm swimming in that sin, baptism_ **

**_Peach colored skies we feel the sunrise_ **

**_Two lost angels discover salvation_ **

**_Don't you wish we could run away now? Yes, let's_ **

**_Drugs, sex, and polaroids_ **

**_Pick a star in the sky_ **

**_We could both say goodbye all night_ **

 

_It’s nearly two in the morning when Clarke and Lexa sneak away from the group. They had been convinced by Raven and Anya to come clubbing with everyone tonight. The two of them had made a big fuss about how Clarke and Lexa never did anything fun anymore. There was some truth to that. But what else was expected when Lexa just got a promotion and Clarke was in her fourth year of medical school, doing interviews for residency positions?_

_So they had gone along with their friends, breaking out of their routine of netflix, wine, sweats, and take-out. Just now, Octavia had decided that the club they were in was winding down too much, so she had herded everyone out onto the street to go looking for the third club of the night._

_Nobody noticed when Clarke and Lexa began to trail behind the group before veering off on an entirely different course into the night. Lexa had the presence of mind to at least text Anya that they were leaving. Clarke had passed tipsy some time ago and all she could focus on was walking in a straight line. She wasn’t necessarily succeeding with that._

_They find themselves in a park where Clarke practically tackles Lexa onto the grass, unwilling to stand on her aching feet any longer. Clarke lays back on the ground, her eyes shut, surrendering totally to the pulsing waves of dizziness._

_“The whole world is spinning.” She informs Lexa._

_“No, that’s just your head, Clarke.”_

_Clarke scrunches her nose and shakes her head with a disgruntled noise. That just makes the dizziness worse so she whines._

_“Hey,” Lexa slips her hand into Clarke’s as she arranges herself beside her. “You’re going to be okay.”_

_The press of Lexa’s thumb to the back of her hand soothes her so she relaxes back into the ground and then opens her eyes._

_“Oh my god. Woah.”_

_The sky stretches out infinitely before her. The night is dark enough and clear enough that lights of the milky way are faintly visible along with a vast array of twinkling, shining stars even here in the city. The moon just a slim crescent, silver against the black of space. The alcohol clouding her brain causes the stars to spiral and twist in the sky, creating brilliant streaks of light._

_“It’s beautiful.” Lexa whispers next to her, looking up to the sky too._

_They stay there for hours, hand in hand, Clarke’s head moving to rest on Lexa’s shoulder. Occasional soft words filling the air between them. Clarke is stubbornly unwilling to tear her gaze from the sky, but eventually she succumbs to the alcohol and drifts into slumber._

_Lexa wakes her up with a squeeze to her hand a kiss to the crown of her head. It takes a moment for Clarke to be able to comprehend the whispered words in her ear._

_“Clarke, the sun is rising.”_

_She gently guides Clarke into a sitting position with an arm around her shoulders and rotates them to face the rising sun. Clarke’s eyes flicker open reluctantly and catch the soft glow of morning creeping over them. Lexa’s soft green-grey eyes gleam with the light and her long brunette locks catch the first rays of sun radiantly. She is so gorgeous with the lingering tiredness around her eyes and a sluggish smile playing at her lips._

_They sit there, Clarke between Lexa’s legs leaning back against her chest, Lexa’s arms secure around her, watching the start of a new day._

_Clarke’s heart is full but light in her chest. She finds herself grinning goofily despite the lack of sleep and the hangover buzzing in her head. There’s no better way to spend the morning than in Lexa’s arms._

 

**_Wordplay, turns into gun play_ **

**_And gun play turns into pillow talk_ **

**_And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams_ **

**_Sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning_ **

**_Coffee in the morning_ **

**_I don't wanna wake you_ **

**_I just wanna watch you sleep_ **

**_It's the smell of your hair_ **

**_And it's the way that we feel_ **

**_I've never felt comfortable like this_ **

 

When the coffee is gone, Clarke rises and takes a trip to the bathroom to freshen up. She comes back out into the bedroom and is no longer able to resist Lexa. Instead, she slides onto the bed next to her.

 

Clarke stretches out alongside Lexa and bends her head to trail kisses over her back. She traces and worships over the dark lines of ink and the white, smooth skin of her scar, following them down to her lower back. Lexa sighs pleasantly under her, coming awake. Clarke is spurred on by Lexa’s content noises, her tongue slipping out to find every bit of ink it can reach, her hand pushing the sheets off of Lexa’s hips and legs.

 

“I see you’ve grown impatient, Clarke.”

 

Clarke grins and works her way back up Lexa’s back to her neck. “I couldn’t keep my hands off of you anymore. I have to have you.”

 

“Is sex all you can think about?”

 

"It's our honeymoon. We're supposed to have nonstop sex."

 

Lexa contemplates that for a second and then gives a short nod. “I have sufficiently recovered, Clarke.”

 

Clarke grips Lexa’s hair, pulling her into a kiss. Her tongue reaches out quickly to taste Lexa’s lips, and then dives through Lexa’s parted lips and slides along Lexa’s tongue. Reluctantly the kiss ends so Clarke can work kisses along Lexa’s jaw and neck. Lexa makes a soft noise of pleasure, her hips dipping into the mattress.

 

“Nope, don’t move.” Clarke stops Lexa as she tried to roll to her side. To ensure Lexa isn’t going anywhere, Clarke molds herself to Lexa’s side and hooks a leg over one of hers, pulling Lexa’s thighs apart. Clarke uses the space to slip her hand in and feel Lexa’s hot, wet slit.

 

Lexa bites her lip to muffle a groan, her hands coming up to grip her pillows while she shifts her hips back towards Clarke’s searching fingers. Clarke reaches up with her free left hand to intertwine her fingers with the fingers of Lexa’s left hand.

 

She loses her train of thought for a moment when she sees their ring fingers pressed side by side, new black ink standing out from their skin. The tattoos had been in addition to their traditional wedding rings, two simple black bands wrapping around their fingers and small script reading, “for you are my fate,” running along the outside length of their fingers. Adrenalin sings through her veins, incomprehensibly giddy at this physical symbol of their love and commitment to each other.

 

Clarke drifts back to the present, her eyes turning to Lexa’s face. Lexa already is looking back at her with a smile that matches Clarke’s. Clarke scoots forward to brush kisses over Lexa’s full lips again.

 

Her right hand resumes its task and her fingers part and glide through Lexa’s swollen folds. She spreads the gathered wetness around Lexa’s clit, getting another moan stifled by Lexa’s bitten lips. While her fingers slide inside and begin thrusting, she frees Lexa’s bottom lip before holding it captive with her own teeth.

 

The pleasure has Lexa spreading her legs further and grinding into the bed to get relief for her aching clit while Clarke thrusts into her. She pants heavily into Clarke’s mouth and whimpers when Clarke pushes her own dripping core into the outside of Lexa’s thigh, watching Lexa’s ass flex and feeling the clench around her fingers. It’s only a short while before Lexa is coming, eyes rolling back, chest heaving, mouth dropping open with quiet groans.

 

Lexa drops her head back the pillow and Clarke follows, pressing her smile to Lexa’s neck.

 

“Good way to wake up.” Lexa says finally.

 

“Better than coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblin at pocketfullofgold6 as well.


End file.
